fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Next Chefs 2014
The Papa's Next Chefs 2014 tournament is the fourth Next Chefs tournament for the new gameria Papa's Donuteria. Voting can be done on the Flipline website in the Blogs section in the Next Chefs category. It is scheduled or being finished (not sure) in June 21, 2014. Introduction Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again! Work has begun on the next Gameria here at Flipline Studios, so that means it’s time for Papa’s Next Chef 2014! As some of you may know, the Papa’s Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa’s next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa’s Next Chefs! This year we have the Mango Division, the Sugarplum Division, the Keylime Division, and the Dreamsicle Division. Let’s get this party started! Matches BOLD means the winner of that round. Mango Division March 11, 2014: Gremmie vs. Timm And Sue vs. Scooter March 18, 2014: Carlo Romano vs. Hugo And Skyler vs. Sasha '' '' March 24, 2014: Carlo Romano vs. Timm And Scooter vs. Sasha Keylime Division March 31, 2014: Wally vs. Cletus And Kayla vs. Akari April 7, 2014: Kenji vs. Johnny '''And Shannon''' vs. Cecilia April 14, 2014: Wally vs. Johnny And Shannon vs. Akari Sugarplum Division April 21, 2014: Franco vs. Tony And Trishna vs. Mindy April 28, 2014: Connor vs. Deano And Ivy vs. Tohru May 5, 2014: TBA vs. TBA And TBA vs. TBA Dreamsicle Division May 12, 2014: TBA vs. TBA And TBA vs. TBA May 17, 2014: TBA vs. TBA And TBA vs. TBA May 24, 2014: TBA vs. TBA And TBA vs. TBA The Semifinals May 31, 2014: Carlo Romano vs. TBA And TBA vs. Scooter June 7, 2014: TBA vs. Johnny And Akari vs. TBA The Finals June 14, 2014: TBA vs. TBA And TBA vs. TBA Ineligible Characters Note that some characters are subject to be removed from this list. *Roy: Papa's Pizzeria Chef *Marty & Rita: Papa's Burgeria Chefs *Mitch & Maggie: Papa's Taco Mia Chefs *Alberto & Penny: Papas Freezeria Chefs *Cooper & Prudence: Papa's Pancakeria Chefs *Chuck & Mandi: Papa's Wingeria Chefs *Taylor & Peggy: Papa's Hot Doggeria Chefs *James & Willow: Papa's Cupcakeria Chefs *Doan & Utah: Papa's Pastaria Chefs *Gino Romano: Obese And Plays Standup Bass *Edoardo Romano: Short , And Plays the Bongos *Bertha: Obese And is a Coach *Mayor Mallow: Chubby And is the Mayor of Frostfield *Santa: Obese And Delivers Presents *Professor Fitz: Is a Scientist *Xandra: Bad Eyes And Different Outfit *Xolo: Closer, Obese, Bad Eyes, And Different Outfit *Sarge Fan!: Hat Covers Eyes *Radlynn: Closer And Hat Covers Eyes *Quinn: Closer And is a Lawyer *Jojo: Closer And is a Food Critic *Crystal: Closer, Obese, And the Chicory Cafe Owner *Kahuna: Closer,Obese, And the Surf Shack Owner *Captain Cori: Is the S.S. Louie Captain *Big Pauly: Obese And Sells Crushida Peppers *Kingsley: Obese And is a comedian *Olga: Obese *Clair: Is a Doctor *Vicky: Obese and Works at the Cloudberry Salon *Georgito: Short and is a Hotel Manager *Ninjoy: Is a Ninja *Yippy: Short And is a Cookie Scout *Boomer: Is a Daredevil *Foodini: Obese, Hat Covers Eyes, And Hosts the Minigames *Papa Louie: Is the Owner of the Restaurants Rounds and Finals Mango Division Mango Division Round 1: Vs1.png|Gremmie VS Timm Vs2.png|Sue VS Scooter Mango Division Round 2: Mango_round2a.jpg|Carlo Romano VS Hugo Mango_round2b.jpg|Skyler VS Sasha Mango Division Finals mango_round3a.jpg|Carlo Romano VS Timm mango_round3b.jpg|Scooter VS Sasha awards_mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won this final! Keylime Division Keylime Division Round 1: keylime_round1a.jpg|Wally VS Cletus keylime_round1b.jpg|Kayla VS Akari Keylime Division Round 2: Keylime_round2a.jpg|Kenji VS Johnny Keylime_round2b1.jpg|Shannon VS Cecilia Keylime Division Finals Keylime_round3a.jpg|Wally VS Johnny Keylime_round3b.jpg|Shannon VS Akari Johny_and_Akari_as_the_Keylime_Division_winners.jpg Sugarplum Division round 1 sugarplum_round1a.jpg|Franco vs Tony sugarplum_round1b.jpg|Trishna vs Mindy Trivia * Carlo Romano and Akari return as contestants in Papa's Next Chefs. ** This could mean Bruna Romano might return since her brother returned. * The four divisions of the contest is named after 4 different topping syrups in Papa's Freezeria To Go!. * This is the first time Skyler, Kenji,Shannon, Trishna, and Deano will be joining this contest. * This is the second time that Sasha won a match in this tournament. ** But, she lost to Scooter in the Mango Division Finals. Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Tournaments